Leve i fangenskap eller dø for friheten?
by Trollkjeringa
Summary: Dette er historien til en ung kvinne med store problemer, alt hun ønsker er å leve sitt eget liv, men mektige personer har andre planer. Ok, dette er nærmere enn ide enn en ferdig historie. Jeg har planer for hva som skjer videre, men jeg ønsker tilbakemelding. Liker dere karakteren, får dere lyst til å lese videre. Er det verdt å oversette til engelsk?


«Løp, bare løp. Må fortsette, kan ikke stoppe. Bedre å dø en å bli tatt til fange.» Dette var alt som Hilde klarte å tenke på der hun løp så under mørke grantrær og gjennom flekker av sølvfarget månelys.

Hun kom ut på en liten slette midt i den mørke skogen og der var hun nødt til å stoppe for å trekke pusten. Etter noen minutter løftet hun hodet og så seg vaktsomt rundt mens hun lyttet. Langt borte hørte hun ulet fra en ulv og hun smilte for seg selv, hun var fortsatt raskere enn dem. Hun kastet et raskt blikk og noen forbannelser opp mot fullmånen og lyset den kastet ned i skogen før hun trakk pusten dypt inn og fortsatte å løpe. Hun var ikke trygg enda. Hun måtte komme seg langt vekk fra skogen før hun var trygg. Mens hun løp forbannet hun seg selv og sin uforsiktighet, hun hadde vært for lenge på en plass enda hun viste bedre. «Maks en uke per by, aldri lenger,» mumlet hun sint for seg selv der hun løp. Langt borte kunne hun fortsatt høre de frustrerte hylene fra ulvene som hadde mistet sporet.

Uglene i trærne sendte henne irriterte blikk, der hun skremte opp byttet og sendte rotter og mus hylende ned i bolene sine. Det de så var en høy blond kvinne med isblå øyne som løp barføtt mellom trærne. Skoene hadde hun sparket av seg før hun begynte å løpe, det var umulig å løpe fort med sko på. Hettegenseren hennes og joggebuksa var fillete og fulle av gjørme, det var tydelig at hun hadde en lengre løpetur gjennom skogen bak seg. Over skulderen hadde hun en fillete bag som virkelig hadde sett bedre dager. Den burde vært byttet ut for lenge siden, men denne unge kvinnen hadde ikke hatt hjerte til å kvitte seg med den. Det var lenge siden denne unge kvinnen hadde flyktet fra alt hun kjente, alt hun kunne kalle sitt eget og dem som kom etter henne. Hun hadde latt alt ligge igjen, unntatt denne bagen og det lille sølvsmykket som akkurat nå hadde klart å lure seg ut av et lite hull i bagen. Smykket lagde et lite pling når det traff en stein og ble liggende på skogbunnen.

Hilde bråstanset og så seg rundt for å se hva som hadde lagd den lyden, hun bannet for seg selv når hun fikk se det lille smykket som lå der uten å bry seg om at hun ble forfulgt. Hun knelte ned og dro ned genserarmen for å plukke opp smykket. Skyggen av et smil strøk over leppene hennes når hun så på den lille fuglen av sølv som lå på bakken, men så ble fjeset hennes hardt igjen før hun røsket til seg smykket og stappet det ned igjen i bagen. Hun passet på at smykket kom ned i en lomme uten hull denne gangen.

Hilde beveget seg mer forsiktig nå, det ble tynnere mellom trærne. Hun nærmet seg grensen til en av menneskenes byer. Hun smilte for seg selv, «menneskenes byer.» Når hadde hun sluttet å tenke på seg selv som et menneske? Hadde «de andre» virkelig klart å bryte seg så dypt inn i tankene hennes eller var det andre grunner til at hun hadde sluttet å bruke begrepet menneske om seg selv? Hun ristet på hodet for å jage vekk halv glemte minner fylt av blod og skrekk. Det var enkelte ting som burde glemmes, enkelte ting hun ikke burde tenke på. Hun begynte å løpe igjen, et håpløst forsøk på å løpe fra fortiden.

Sliten og andpusten stanset hun ved skoggrensen og så ned på en liten by som var i ferd med å våkne sammen med de første strålene fra en rød morgensol. Hilde studerte den lille byen, hun var på vakt. Hadde hun sluppet unna ulvene eller var hun blitt jaget inn i en felle? Byen så rolig ut, det så ut som en helt vanlig søvnig liten by. Hilde viste ikke hvor lenge hun sto der og så på den lille byen, men til slutt bestemte hun seg for å gå ned til byen. På veien ned fant hun fram lommeboken og så på den nå ubrukelige id en og sitt gamle bankkort. På kortene sto navnet til en fremmed, et navn hun ikke lenger kunne bruke. Det siste Rinella Evansen gjorde var å kjøpe noen nye klær, standard posete genser og joggebukse, et par nye sko, en bussbillett til Los Angeles, et kontant, 2 flasker vodka og 1 flaske tequila. Etter at det var gjort rev Hilde id kortet og bankkortet i småbiter og kastet bitene i nærmeste søppelbøtte før hun fisket frem en billig mobil telefon som hun demonterte. Alle mobil bitene fikk sin egen søppelbøtte, best å ikke ta noen kjangser med den. «Farvel Rinella» sa hun med et trist smil og dro opp hetten på den nye genseren sin. «Hallo Ida Johansen,» sa hun mens hun lette i bagen etter et nyt id kort og et lite hefte som hun begynte å bla i. «Skal vi se, Ida er 20 år, fra Minnesota, yngst i en søskenflokk på fire osv.,» mumlet hun for seg selv. Før hun dyttet heftet tilbake i bagen med litt mer kraft en hun egentlig trengte å bruke. Hun stilte seg opp utenfor buss stasjonen der hun studerte rutetabellen og sjekket hvor mange dollar som var igjen i lommeboken.

Etter litt kjapp hoderegning kom hun fram til at hvis hun lot være å spise så hadde hun akkurat nok kontanter til å komme seg til neste delstat og med litt flaks så ville hun være trygg der. Hilde sto på stasjonen og så på L. A bussen som kjørte av sted før hun satte kursen mot første og beste buss. Hun betalte sjåføren og fant seg en plass helt bakerst der hun kunne holde et øye med alle som kom om bord i bussen. Hun fulgte nervøst med alle passasjerene og det hun så utenfor vinduet, samtidig som hun prøvde å gjemme ansiktet sitt i dypet av hetten sin. Idet bussen rullet over bygrensen og var kommet på trygg avstand fra skogen sukker hun lettet. Hilde fant fram det lille heftet og en av vodka flaskene sine og begynte å studere innholdet i heftet samtidig som hun tok noen støyt av flaska. Hun overså lett de dømmende blikkene som hun samlet fra de andre passasjerene samtidig som hun fisket en ny telefon helt lik den gamle ut av baggen. Hun skrudde den på, ladet den med kontant kortet og skrev en SMS: «Ny telefon, nytt nummer og ny id. H» Etter det tastet hun inn et velkjent nummer og trykket på «send»

Helt fremme i bussen satt bussjåføren og grøsset mens han hørte på radioen. Akkurat nå var det en ekstra nyhetssending som handlet om det brutale overfallet på en buss som hadde vært på vei mot Los Angeles. Sjåføren takket i sitt stille sinn gud for at han ikke hadde vært sjåfør på den bussen.

Lenger bak i bussen løftet Hilde hodet og lyttet til nyhetssendingen hun fikk et vaktsomt utrykk i de isblå øynene, en dyktig observatør kunne kanskje se et glimt av skyldfølelse før utrykket hennes skiftet til forakt. «_Idioter_,» tenkte hun. «_Dere er så lette å narre, hva tenkte dere når jeg ikke var på den bussen? Tenker dere på hvor sint han kommer til å bli når dere nok en gang kommer tomhendt tilbake?_»Hilde sukket dypt før hun tok en ny støyt fra flaska hun holdt i hånden. Vodka flasken fikk et vurderende blikk før korken ble skrudd på. «_Det holder, jeg bør ikke bli full på bussen._» Tenkte hun før hun på ny begynte å studere heftet som hun holdt i hendene sine, nok en gang måtte hun gå inn i livet til en annen og gjøre det til sitt eget liv.

Noen timer senere etter noen tilfeldige buss bytter så er Hilde tom for kontanter og siden hun ikke vil betale resten av turen med kortet så sitter hun fast her uten noen mulighet til å komme seg videre. Problemet er at det fortsatt ikke trygt, en liten feil og hun ville bli forfulgt på ny. Etter et likegyldig blikk på skiltet på busstasjonen kommer hun fram til at hun befinner seg i Bozemann, Montana. «Ja, ja, en liten møkka by er like bra som den andre. La oss se hvilke muligheter som finnes i denne byen.» Tenker hun for seg selv.

Etter en kjapp runde i byen har Hilde fått bekreftet at dette virkelig er en liten by som er glemt av alle. Det beste som kan sies om denne byen er at den virker trygg. Det er ingenting som tyder på at denne byen blir overvåket eller at det bor noe annet enn mennesker og vanlige dyr her. Kanskje ikke så rart når du tenker på at Bozemann ligger midt i ingen manns land og at innbyggertallet så vidt stiger over minstekravet, om du trekker fra to innbyggere så kunne den ikke lenger kalles en by, men stedet hadde en bar og et billig motell så hun klaget ikke.

Etter en rask tur innom motellet så hadde Ida Johansen skaffet seg et hjørnerom i tredje etasje og hun satte kurs mot en bar som hadde sett bedre dager. Den så ut som om den kunne trenge en ny, høy, blond og blåøyd bartender. Så flaks at hun trengte penger, men før Hilde rekker å komme fram til døra så skvetter hun himmelhøyt idet mobilen hennes begynte å ringe.

Et raskt blikk på telefonen bekrefter at dette ikke er en telefonselger så hun trykker på «avis samtale» og fortsetter mot baren. Dette gjentar seg fire ganger før Hilde blir lei og svarer på telefonen. «Hva er det du vil?» spør hun. «Hva skjedde?» lyder svaret. «Ingenting skjedde.» glefser hun tilbake. «Så du har kastet telefonen din og begynt å leve enda et nytt liv på grunn av 'ingenting'?» Hilde svelger et par virkelig stygge fornærmelser, men svarer ikke. Det ville ikke være lurt å fornærme stemmen på telefonen og det var tross alt ikke hans feil at hun hadde blitt oppdaget og vært nødt til å flytte på seg. «Jeg kan også nevne at det er en liten krise på gang her. Han du vet er virkelig forbanna og alle springer rundt og prøver å se ekstremt opptatt ut slik at han ikke skal legge merke til dem og lufte ut litt av sinnet sitt på dem. Jeg tror virkelig at det skal litt mer til en «ingenting» for å gjøre ham så sint.» Hilde kunne høre smilet i stemmen hans og hun trakk pusten dypt inn og ventet på det hun viste ville komme nå. «Ærlig talt jenta mi, har du ikke fått markert poenget ditt nå? Kan du ikke komme tilbake nå? Jeg er sikker på at om dere to bare kunne sette dere ned og prate sammen så ville alt ordne seg.»

Hilde kjenner hvordan et iskaldt raseri kryper inn i sinnet hennes og legger seg i tykke lag i sjelen hennes, hun trekker pusten dypt enda en gang og sier med en stemme så kald at den ville fryst kokende vann til is. «Svaret er nei! Hvor mange ganger er vi nødt til å ha denne samtalen? Du vet utmerket godt at Han ikke løser sine problemer med ord. Er jeg nødt til å minne deg på hvorfor jeg valgte å reise?» «Det er vel ikke helt riktig å si at du valgte å reise? Men det er greit, jeg vet at det ikke er noe poeng i å ha denne samtalen enda en gang. Jeg vil bare minne deg på at før eller siden så vil han klare å fange deg, og om du velger å komme tilbake av egen fri vilje før det skjer så vil det være mye bedre for deg en om du skulle bli slept inn i den store salen mot din vilje.» «Er du sikker på at du vil at jeg skal komme tilbake? Du vet godt at han kommer til å ha mange spørsmål til meg, han kommer til å spør om hvordan jeg klarte å unngå å bli fanget, han kommer til å spør om jeg fikk hjelp og om han har den forbannede støvelslikkeren sin med seg så nytter det ikke å lyve.» «Det er derfor du burde komme tilbake av deg selv, da ville du sannsynligvis slippe unna et forhør om du gir ham en liten tale der du sier at du angrer, at du tok feil og at du er klar til å gå inn i den rollen som han ønsker at du skal ha.» «Jeg angrer ikke på noe som helst, det er han som tar feil og jeg vil ALDRI gå inn i den rollen som han har bestemt at jeg skal ha!» Freser hun inn i telefonen før Hilde med en kraftanstrengelse klarer å nøye seg med å trykke på avslutt samtale knappen istedenfor å slenge telefonen så langt bort som det var fysisk mulig å kaste en telefon


End file.
